


Three Point Shot

by estrella30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	Three Point Shot

You knew I had to do it, right?

*g*

2550 words of "morning after the Mavs beat the Spurs" fic, though honestly, thanks a lot, Spurs. It was a lot easier in my head to make Jared the gloating one than Jensen. So. Thanks for choking on your HOME COURT last night. Whatever, guys.

Thanks to [](http://monkiedude.livejournal.com/profile)[**monkiedude**](http://monkiedude.livejournal.com/) for the awesome beta! And also, HEE! Thanks to brenda for unknowingly supplying a line of dialogue for this yesterday when we were talking. MWAH!

Title - Three Point Shot  
Pairing - JA/JP  
Rating - basketball and blowjobs

 

 

_**Three Point Shot** _

 

 

Jen rang Jared's doorbell and rocked back on his heels. He didn't really have to wait at the door. Hell, he had his own key and could have been halfway down the hall by now. But ringing the bell and waiting outside would completely be worth it when Jared answered and Jen could see the look on his face.

He could hear the dogs barking and tripping over themselves inside the house. Jen shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned. It was almost time. Almost time. _Almost_ …

The door opened half a second later. Jen could hear Jared telling the dogs to, _get down, holy shit, you'd think you never saw the guy before or something, lie down!_ and then there Jared was, the bright smile dissolving into a scowl the minute he laid eyes on him.

Jen leaned his head back and laughed and laughed. His Mavericks hat almost fell off, so he reached up and held it on his head, hooking a thumb under the edge of his Dirk Nowitzki jersey.

Jared glared and pushed the door open. "Man, that's not even funny."

"Oh, come on." Jen pushed past him and wandered down the hall and into the living room. "It's fucking hilarious."

The living room looked like a small tornado had blown through in the last day. Beer cans and empty potato chip bags were all over the floor next to the couch. The coffee table was kicked out diagonally across the floor. One of the table lamps was lying on its side, the shade crushed and stained with beer.

It wasn't the first time Jen had seen Jared's place looking like this, but it was the first time he'd seen it like this since he and Jared decided to call a time-out on the all-night fucking they'd gotten in the habit of doing. Jen didn't know for sure, but he'd be willing to bet that when they messed up the furniture together it was a hell of a lot more fun than whatever Jared had been doing last night during the game to cause this kind of destruction. Probably kicking things and throwing a temper tantrum, Jen guessed.

Not that Jen wanted to be thinking about fucking Jared, or making a mess on the furniture, or any of the other things he no longer had any business thinking about. Because he didn't. And that wasn't the reason for his visit anyway. He shook his head to clear it and smirked. When he turned around and saw Jared glaring at him, Jen held his hands up and tried to play innocent. "What? I was just coming over to see if you wanted to go out tonight."

"You're a fucking asshole." Jared pointed a finger at him and stalked from the room. Jen could hear the kitchen cabinets banging open and closed, the refrigerator being opened and then slammed shut. He reached down and scratched Sadie behind the ears.

"Settle down, man," Jen called out. "You're scaring the dogs. It's not their fault your team fucking choked."

Jared came out of the kitchen with two beers and shoved one in Jen's hand before flopping down on the couch. He was in a ratty Spurs t-shirt, the poor guy, and a pair of sweatpants that looked older than he was. Jen sat down next to him and patted him on the knee.

"So, hey," Jen said, before taking a sip of his beer. "I thought maybe you'd want to go out tonight. Grab a drink, maybe watch some ESPN-- Oh. Wait. You probably _don't_ want to watch ESPN, do you. I mean, with the way the game ended and all."

Jared shoved him with his shoulder. "Fuck you, man. You're acting like it was a blowout or something. _Overtime_ , Jensen. It was tied going into overtime-"

"And your guys couldn't buy a lead, could they," Jen interrupted. Jared rolled his eyes and flopped back into the couch. It was too bad they hadn't bet on the game. The only thing that would make this any more perfect was if Jared had to _pay_ Jen for torturing him. "The first lead you even _had_ was with thirty-three seconds left in the fourth quarter, dude," Jen added. "The game was over before it even started."

Jared huffed. Jen smiled and finished his beer, then slapped a hand on his thigh and stood up. He'd been trying not to make a habit of hanging around Jared when he was all crapped out, used up, and somehow looking half-fucked. Made Jen forget all about their little break. "Come on." He nodded his head toward the door. Harley barked and trotted over, wagging his tail and waiting for someone to take him for a walk. "Change your lameass shirt and I'll buy you a beer somewhere," Jen said.

"You know," Jared said, as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Smug bastard really isn't that good of a look on you."

Jen spread his hands wide and grinned. "And here I'd always heard that smiling was good for my complexion." He laughed when Jared scowled and flipped him off before heading into the bedroom. Sadie nosed against Jen's knee and he reached down and patted her on the head.

This was going to be good for a few more hours at least.

*

Jen found a small, quiet bar in downtown L.A. that he'd been to once or twice with Chris. He called Tommy on the way, who said that Mike was out of town, but sure, he was up for a beer, no problem. When they met up, they commandeered the back corner of the bar with the pool table, jukebox and dartboard.

"You should ask Jared how his night was last night, Tom," Jen said as he pulled his arm back and let a dart fly. He hit the inside ring and thought that meant triple points, from what he could remember. Not that it mattered; Tommy was kicking his ass already. "Jared had an _awesome_ night last night," he added with a smirk.

Tommy just raised an eyebrow and sipped his drink. Jen could feel Jared glaring at him from the table and he thought that if Jared didn't make it so damn easy, maybe he wouldn't bust his chops all the time. Maybe.

"You can just quit it right now, Jensen," Jared warned. If his voice was any indication, Jared was on his way to getting drunk and pissed. Not the best combination. "Before I throw you down in the middle of the goddamned bar."

Tommy chuckled softly. He walked over and grabbed the darts from the board and nudged Jen out of the way with his shoulder. "You know, I'm not in the mood to get in the middle of one of your pissing contests, so just settle the fuck down, both of you." He threw the darts in quick succession - _bambambam!_ \- scoring more points in three shots than Jen had the whole rest of the game. Fucking overachiever.

Jen stalked over and yanked them from the board. Jared was eyeing the darts up like he was plotting how to steal them to stab Jen in the throat. Jen tucked them in his pocket. The last thing he needed was to leave weapons lying around where Jared could find them.

"You mean you _didn't_ watch the game last night?" Jen blinked innocently and shot Tommy a smile. "Jared can give you the highlights, if you want."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ, is that what this is about?"

Jen could hear Jared's chair scraping back against the floor, and then he was up, grabbing his jacket and throwing money on the table. "You know, Jensen," Jared growled, pointing a finger in Jen's face. "You're a prick."

"Aw, come on," Jen said, trying to wheedle a little bit. Wheedling usually worked. At least it usually worked with Jared. "Don't be like that."

Jared just glared and stalked off.

Jen laughed and sat down at the table. Jared would be back. He was probably just going to get another beer or take a leak. Something like that. Tommy held out his hand for the darts and threw them one last time, and every single one of them almost hit the goddamn bullseye. Jen ordered more drinks from the waitress and tried to remember not to play Tommy in darts again. And never for money.

Tommy sat down and they sipped their drinks slowly, talking about nothing in particular. Work, their plans for the rest of the summer, cars.

After fifteen minutes passed, Tommy said in a sing-song voice, "So, Jen." He was giving him that smirk, the fucking obnoxious smirk that he had, as he leaned forward and whispered, "I don't know about you, but _I_ don't think he's coming back."

Jen snorted and rolled a hand in the air. "He's coming back."

*

Jen used his key to get into Jared's house this time, because he was afraid if he waited for Jared to answer he'd just haul off and belt him the minute the door opened. So he hadn't come back. Jesus Christ, Jen had been _kidding_ back there. Since when was Jared such a fucking pussy anyway?

The house was pitch-black and silent. Even the dogs were quiet for once, and Jen moved quietly down the hall until he was just outside Jared's bedroom. The light was on in Jared's room. Jen could hear the TV playing softly, some late night talk show. He could hear people laughing and the light strains of music in the background. When the bedroom door flew open Jen was so surprised that for a split-second he forgot how to move.

Jared had him up against the opposite wall quicker than a breath. Jen's hands slapped back, Jared's arm against his throat. He felt his eyes widen, and then Jared, when he realized it was Jen, was stumbling back and apologizing faster than he could even talk.

"Holy fucking shit, Jensen, you scared the hell out of me! What the fuck is wrong with you, sneaking down the hallway in the middle of the night and-"

Jen took a deep breath to make sure his windpipe wasn't broken. As soon as all his working parts were accounted for, he reached out and grabbed Jared by the waist of his sweatpants, and yanked him forward.

Jared stumbled, fell against him. Jen's mouth landed against Jared's throat, and the feel of it, the smell of him was so familiar, something Jen missed so badly, he felt his eyes close on their own as he took a breath.

"Jensen." Jared's voice hitched. Jen could feel hands at his sides, patting uncertainly, holding onto his waist and then letting go. "Jensen, we said we weren't gonna keep doing this."

" _We're_ not doing anything." Jen moved his lips across Jared's neck. His skin was warm and salty. Jen touched Jared's throat with his tongue and felt him shiver. " _I'm_ blowing you, and _you're_ just gonna stand there."

Jared jerked back, which was just enough momentum for Jen to turn him around and shove him against the wall. He was shaking his head no, saying stupid shit like: _Jen, we said we weren't gonna--_ , and, _Jesus Christ, what the fuck are you--_ and, _Oh god, you're fucking crazy--_ But when Jen pushed on the waist of Jared's pants, Jared leaned forward and let them slide down his hips. When Jen dropped to his knees, wrapped his fingers around Jared's cock and sucked him into his mouth hard and fast, Jared didn't say _no_ , or _stop_ , or _not now_. He said things like _yeah_ , and _Jensen, please_ and _Jesus fuck_.

Jen had missed this. Missed the weight of Jared on his tongue. The taste of him, salty and bitter. The feel of Jared's hands making tight fists in his hair, yanking him forward, shoving deeper until the head of his cock was hitting the back of Jen's throat and made him cough and sputter.

He pulled back, licked across the head and jacked Jared with sharp, hard strokes. Jared was stiffening up. His hands froze in Jen's hair. Jen dug his fingers into Jared's hips and held him against the wall. He could feel Jared bucking under him, trying to push forward, to fuck his mouth, but Jen held him off, held him down because he knew what Jared wanted, what he needed.

Jen knew every fucking thing about Jared, just like he knew now that when they said they had to stop this between them that they were just fooling themselves. Two months the break had lasted, and Jen hated every minute of it. Every fucking minute. They wouldn't be stopping again after tonight. Not this.

Jared came with a sharp cry, his body folding over as he slid down the wall. Jen swallowed only because he had nowhere to spit. His eyes were watering, and he shoved Jared over when he heard him laughing.

"Oh, man, you should see your face." Jared was smiling wide, slapping his thigh and cracking up. Jen wanted to kill him.

"Fucking gross, dude." Jen wiped his mouth and stood up. He held out a hand for Jared and pulled him to his feet, sweatpants pooling around his ankles. He looked ridiculous. Jen smiled and turned to head into the bedroom when he felt Jared's fingers close around his wrist and hold him in place.

"Jen," he said. Jen turned around and waited. "What the hell are we doing?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I was planning on heading in there and getting fucked." He jerked a thumb toward Jared's bedroom and added, "Are you coming or what?"

Jared blinked at him, then smiled slowly. "Just like that, huh? Everything we said before-"

"Dude, we don't know what the fuck we're talking about. You know that."

Jared stepped closer and touched Jen's waist. His eyes were doing that thing again. That mushy, _let's talk everything out_ thing, but it'd been so long Jen decided to let him get away with it for once. When Jared touched their mouths together Jen just went with it. They had plenty of time to figure out the rest in the morning.

"Now come on," Jen said, his voice rough. He took a step back into the bedroom. "Here's your chance to fuck someone who roots for a winning team, man. Don't waste it."

Jared laughed sharply, but he was following Jen into the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed and covering him with his body. "Oh, really. Should I consider myself lucky?"

Jen spread his hands wide and smirked. "Jared, it's me. Hell, yeah, you should consider yourself lucky."

Jared just laughed and buried his face against Jen's throat. "Yeah," he said, breath warm against Jen's skin. "Maybe I do. But _next_ season, man--"

" _Next_ season," Jen said, shoving Jared and grinning up at him. "Man, my team's still got _playoffs_ to deal with here."

"You're not gonna shut up about this, are you," Jared said flatly.

Jen shook his head and pulled Jared back down on top of him. "Nope," he said, kissing the corner of Jared's mouth. "Not for a hell of a long time."

 

 

-end-


End file.
